jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nachschubwege
|Staffel=3 |Episode=3 |Originaltitel=''Supply Lines'' |Produktionsnummer=224 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=24. September 2010 |ErstDE=22. Januar 2011 |Regie=Brian Kalin O'Conell |Autor=*Steven Melching *Eoghan Mahony *Drew Z. Greenberg |Komponist= |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter= |Ereignis=*Schlacht um Ryloth *Mission auf Toydaria |Ort=Ryloth, Toydaria |Jahr=22 VSY |Vorherige Episode=*''ARC-Soldaten'' (Serie) *''Klonkadetten'' (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=*''Einflussbereiche'' (Serie) *''Der Hinterhalt'' (chronologisch) }} Nachschubwege ist die dritte Folge der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Sie wurde am 24. September 2010 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 22. Januar 2011 auf dem Privatsender Kabel eins. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|links|Cham Syndulla redet mit Ima-Gun Di und Keeli Auf dem Planeten Ryloth kämpfen die letzten Klonkrieger unter dem Kommando von Jedi-General Ima-Gun Di und Klon-Captain Keeli an der Seite der Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer gegen die vorrückenden Kampfdroiden der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Inmitten des Kampfes sucht Cham Syndulla, Anführer der Twi'leks, den Jedi auf und berichtet ihm, dass ihre schweren Waffen versagen und ihnen die Versorgungsgüter ausgehen. Um den Verbleib der Versorgungsgüter zu erfahren, kontaktiert Di den im Orbit des Planeten kämpfenden Admiral Dao, dessen Flotte unter schwerem Beschuss durch die Konföderations-Blockade steht. Er erklärt, dass auch er nicht helfen kann, da sie selbst große Probleme haben, weshalb Di ihm befiehlt, den Jedi-Rat zu kontaktieren. Doch während er Mace Windu, Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi die Dringlichkeit der Lage bei Ryloth vor Augen führt, berichtet ein Klon-Offizier, dass die Systeme des Schiffes versagen. Sekunden später bricht die Übertragung ab. Da ihnen die Wichtigkeit der Versorgungsgüter klar ist, kontaktieren die drei Jedi zunächst Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan, der gerade von einer Mission zurückkehrt. Nachdem sie ihm einen Überblick über die Lage gegeben haben, schicken sie ihn nach Toydaria, wo er mit Jar Jar Binks Verhandlungen mit König Katuunko führen soll, dem König der Toydarianer. So soll erwirkt werden, dass die republikanischen Versorgungsschiffe auf Toydaria Fracht aufnehmen und nach Ryloth transportieren können, da dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, rechtzeitig Güter nach Ryloth zu bringen. Allerdings wird das Gespräch zwischen dem Senator und den Jedi auch von konföderierten Schiffen abgefangen, weshalb Dooku von einem Taktikdroiden von den anstehenden Verhandlungen auf Toydaria informiert wird. Er befiehlt, Senator Lott Dod von der Handelsföderation ebenfalls auf den Planeten zu schicken, um einen Vertrag zwischen der Republik und den Toydarianern zu verhindern. Als Bail Organa auf Toydaria ankommt, wollen ihn die toydarianischen Sicherheitsleute zunächst wieder wegschicken, da sie keine Außenweltler dulden wollen. Während der Diskussion stößt auch Jar Jar Binks zu dem Senator und gemeinsam überzeugen sie die Wachen, sie passieren zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal Katuunkos bittet Bail den Gungan, ihm das reden zu überlassen. Schließlich erreichen sie den Thronsaal, wo Katuunko mit seinen Ministern sie bereits erwartet. Als die Gespräche beginnen, weist Kantuunko Organa bereits früh darauf hin, dass Toydaria kein Mitglied der Republik ist. Daher versucht Bail den Konflikt auf Ryloth bei seiner Rede um die Unterstützung des Königs außen vor zu lassen, und erklärt nur, dass es eine humanitäre Krise auf Ryloth gäbe. In diesem Moment trifft auch Lott Dod im Thronsaal ein und bittet den König, seine Meinung nicht zu voreilig zu fällen, da es noch weitere Faktoren gäbe, die er wissen solle. Katuunko ist ebenso bereit, dem neimoidianischen Senator anzuhören, da Toydaria Handelsbeziehungen mit der Handelsföderation unterhält, von der Dod versichert, dass sie nicht mit der Konföderation zusammenarbeite, da Nute Gunray ein Extremist sei und nicht die Föderation repräsentiere. Allerdings ist Katuunko bereit, Organas Bitten nachzugeben, weshalb Dod von der Blockade der Separatisten um Ryloth berichtet. Dadurch gerät Katuunko augenblicklich ins wanken, da er durch die Unterstützung der Republik bei einer Blockade die Neutralität Toydarias verraten würde. Daher werden die Verhandlungen erst einmal unterbrochen. Auf Ryloth ziehen sich in der Zwischenzeit die Klontruppen und die Twi'leks zurück, immer weitere verfolgt von der heranrückenden Droidenarmee, die die hintersten Linien der Republik bereits überrennt. So kommt es zwischen Cham Syndulla und General Di zu einer Auseinandersetzung, da der Twi'lek weiß, dass sie ohne Verstärkung verloren sind und den Versprechungen des Jedi keinen Glauben mehr schenkt. Daher befiehlt er Gobi Glie, die Freiheitskämpfer zu sammeln, da sie die republikanischen Truppen verlassen würden. Auch der Hinweis von Keeli, dass sie in der Falle sitzen, lässt Syndulla nicht von seiner Entscheidung abrücken. miniatur|König Katuunko mit Bail Organa und Jar Jar Binks Unterdessen haben sich die drei Parteien auf Toydaria zu einer neuen Sitzung getroffen, in der die beiden Senatoren ihre Argumente für und gegen eine Unterstützung der republikanischen Versuche, Gütertransporte nach Ryloth zu bringen, vorbringen sollen. Da Bail immer noch versucht, die Aktion als rein humanitär und nicht militärisch darzustellen, spielt er eine Aufzeichnung des Senators Orn Free Taa vor, in der dieser ebenfalls um Unterstützung für sein Volk bittet. Die eindringliche Botschaft bringt die Toydarianer auf die Seite Organas, da ihre grundlegenden Prinzipien darauf beruhen, anderen in der Not zu helfen. Allerdings bringt Dod in seiner Ansprache erneut das Problem zur Sprache, dass auf Ryloth zurzeit ein Krieg läuft. Er erklärt zudem, dass die Toydarianer durch eine Unterstützung dieses Kampfes ihre Neutralität verlieren würden, was die Beziehungen zu Handelsföderation zu gefährlich machen würde. Als beide Senatoren ihre Argumente vorgebracht haben, lässt Katuunko sie gehen, um mit seinen Ministern eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Auf Ryloth treiben die Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfer ihren Rückzug voran. Dabei stellen Syndulla, Keeli und Di fest, dass das einzige verfügbare Kanonenboot der Republik keine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus der Falle, in der sie sitzen, bietet, da es nicht genug Platz für die Flüchtlinge hat. Daher entwickelt Meister Di einen gewagten Plan: Er will das Schiff in eine Bombe verwandeln und mit sämtlichen Sprengkörpern, die sie noch haben beladen, um damit einen der beiden Pässe, die zu ihrer Position führen, sprengen und unpassierbar machen. So können sie sich den Droiden an einer Front im zweiten Pass stellen und sie aufhalten, während die Twi'leks über die Berge entkommen können. Während sich Keeli aufmacht, um den Klonkriegern den neuen Plan darzulegen, erfährt Bail Organa auf Toydaria, dass sein Hilfeersuchen abgelehnt wurde. Doch als er mit Jar Jar den Thronsaal verlässt, wird er schon nach kurzer Zeit von Katuunko aufgesucht, der ihm ein Angebot unterbreitet: Offiziell können die Toydarianer ihn nicht unterstützen, da sie an die Handelsföderation gebunden sind. Allerdings dürfte die Republik einen Transportkonvoi auf Toydaria umladen und nach Ryloth schicken, wenn dies unbemerkt von Lott Dod und der Handelsföderation bliebe. So entwickeln sie einen Plan, für den Katuunko beide Parteien zu einem gemeinsamen Mahl einlädt, von dem sich Bail jedoch zurückzieht. Während die neimoidianischen Delegierten so beschäftigt sind, beginnt Bail die Umladung der Güter zu überwachen. miniatur|links|Jar Jar und sein Kunststück Ima-Gun Di instruiert unterdessen den Twi'lek Gobi Glie, da Syndulla nicht mehr mit ihm redet. Er weist sie an, so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen, da sie die Droiden nicht lange im Kampf aufhalten können. Anschließend lässt er das Kanonenboot auf Position bringen. Als sich die Droiden dem Schiff nähern, ziehen sich die Klonkrieger zurück. Kurz darauf erreichen die ersten Droiden das Schiff und die Sprengladungen werden gezündet. Da die Droiden erkennen, dass ihnen der Weg nun versperrt ist, ziehen sie sich zurück, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Während des Banketts auf Toydaria wird Jar Jar plötzlich von Bail angefunkt, der ihm mitteilt, dass die Schiffe zum Abflug bereit sind. Daher versucht der Gungan nun, die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden von den Sichtfenstern abzulenken, indem er ein Künststück aufführt. Tatsächlich schafft er es, den Abflug mehrerer Transporter auf diese Art zu vertuschen, doch wird Lott Dod durch seine Blicke zum Sichtfenster schließlich misstrauisch. Allerdings kann Dod nichts entdecken, da das letzte Schiff genau außerhalb seines Blickfeldes abhebt. Indes machen sich die Klonkrieger mit Ima-Gun Di bereit für ihr letztes Gefecht, um den Twi'leks Zeit zur Flucht zu verschaffen. miniatur|rechts|Ima-Gun Di und Keeli kurz vor ihrem Tod Als sie die heranrückenden Droiden angreifen, werden sie von der Übermacht schnell dezimiert, und auch Captain Keeli wird durch einen Thermaldetonator zu Boden geschickt. Dadurch zusätzlich angespornt, greift Di die Droiden entschlossen an und zerstört zahlreiche von ihnen, als direkt über ihm eine noch größere Streitmacht der Konföderation an Bord von Landungsschiffen auf den Planeten transportiert wird. Als Di der letzte lebende republikanische Kämpfer ist und angeschossen wird, hört er über sein Komlink, dass einige Transporter der Republik ankommen und Versorgungsgüter mit sich führen. Durch den Gedanken, dass die Twi'leks nun versorgt sind, angespornt, greift er erneut die Droiden an, stirbt jedoch durch das zu starke Gegenfeuer. Nun verabschiedet sich auf Toydaria Katuunko von Bail und Jar Jar, als Dod zu ihnen stößt. Der Neimoidianer ist erzürnt, weil er die Nachricht erhalten hat, dass republikanische Versorgungsschiffe die Blockade von Ryloth durchbrochen haben. Allerdings weist Katuunko jede Mitschuld der Toydarianer zurück, da Dod für seine Anschuldigungen keine Beweise hätte. Dramatis personae Hinter den Kulissen *Die Episode Nachschubwege ist eine Prequel-Episode der auf Ryloth spielenden Episoden der ersten Staffel von : Sturm über Ryloth, Die Unschuldigen von Ryloth und Freiheit für Ryloth. Außerdem spielt sie auch vor der allerersten Episode Der Hinterhalt und beschreibt, wie König Katuunko von Toydaria sich der Republik annähert, was die Grundlage für Yodas Verhandlungen in Der Hinterhalt legt. *In Nachschubwege werden gleich zwei Wortspiele als Namen benutzt. So ist der Name Ima-Gun Di an I'm gonna die angelehnt, was in etwa Ich werde sterben bedeutet. Auch Admiral Dao ist ein Anagramm von D.O.A., was dead on arrival, also Tod bei der Ankunft bedeutet. Damit wird auch auf den schnellen Tod der beiden in der Serie angespielt. *Für den Charakter des Admiral Dao wurde der Körper von Admiral Wulff Yularen verwendet und mit dem Kopf eines bereits zuvor verwendeten Mandalorianers ausgestattet. Anschließend veränderte man nur Kleinigkeiten, unter anderem die Haare, und benutzte ihn anschließend für die Episode. *Lott Dod erwähnt in einer seiner Reden auf Toydaria den Separatist Senate, also einen Senat der Separatisten. Laut StarWars.com wird diese Institution der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme in zukünftigen Episoden noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Weblinks * * * * en:Supply Lines es:Supply Lines fr:Les Renforts it:Supply Lines ja:補給線をつなげ ka:მომარაგების ხაზები nl:Supply Lines pt:Supply Lines ru:Линии снабжения Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 3.03 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen